


Forever Devious

by GaterDaGunslinger



Series: She's So Devious Universe [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU of She's So Devious, Blow Jobs, Bra is an awful person, Bra is very thirsty, Cunnilingus, F/M, Goku cheats on Chi-Chi, Goku feels guilty, Goku gives in, Goku is innocent, Humor, Rough Sex, What-If, kinky Bra, perverted as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaterDaGunslinger/pseuds/GaterDaGunslinger
Summary: What if everything that happened in "She's So Devious" was a-a...dream? A very hot dream, a hot dream that left the female half Saiyan thirsting for the real thing. Can she have the real thing? She didn't know, buuuttt she was going to see him soon anyway, so if she, yah know, happens to trip and land on, yah know, why the heck not? -AU. ending of 'She's So Devious'-
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goku
Series: She's So Devious Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955389
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bra sees Goku for the first time in years.

* * *

**Forever Devious (Part 1)**

* * *

Smile as bright as the afternoon sun, a certain Saiyan Princess did a small twirl, her eyes never leaving the long mirror. Facing ahead, her pale hands rose to her aqua hair, tidying the length of it to her liking before giving a wink of satisfaction, her reflection returning the expression as if it were agreeing with her. Finally, _the day_ was here.

The wedding day.

No, not her wedding! Eww! The half Saiyan never fantasied about getting married to some prince as a child, especially since she had no interest of chaining herself with a human. What? They were weak! Seriously! Like one time, while dating this guy (she didn’t remember his name) she nearly killed him while having sex. It was laughable as the guy seemed to have it in his head that he was giving her a good fuck, when in fact he was only tickling her pussy. His eyes had been closed as she rode him, his pathetic weak hands gripping her butt weakly as he came weakly and Kami did she mention just how weak he was? At one point he had grinned when she gave what he thought was a load moan when in reality she had done the noise to mask the yawn; and given how loud her moan of ‘pleasure’ had been, you know she must’ve of been very bored. Long story short, when his penis began to twitch, obviously getting ready to cum, she contracted her pussy to make it seem that she was right behind him. Imagine her horror when instead of hearing a blissful shout of her name, she heard him scream bloody murder, the sudden strong pressure on his dick nearly crushing it. Fortunately, she didn’t, however, she was sure as hell that his equipment would never be the same again; it might not even work.

Anyway, it was Gohan, the one that was getting married that is, his wife to be Videl of course. Bra was actually surprised that they took so long to get hitched, considering how close they are. She was kind of excited about going to the wedding since she has never been to one before but that wasn’t the main reason she was giddy about this event. In fact, there was just one reason why she was even going to the damned thing because well she honestly didn’t give two fucks about Gohan or Videl. She wasn’t close to them and wasn’t interested to be. When her mom said that the Briefs family had been invited to the half Saiyan’s wedding, it was on the tip of her tongue to make up an excuse to not have to go but stopped herself when she realized who would most likely be there. _He_ had to be there right? Of course, he had to! It was his son that was chaining himself to a certain buffoon’s daughter (her father’s words, not hers).

It has been about seven long years since she last saw Goku. No, they didn’t have a fallout or anything. It’s just that she had been busy with high school and then college, studying hard to finish as quickly as possible. Despite what many others think, Bra Briefs wasn’t a bratty teenage girl who did nothing but shop for clothes and shoes, partying all day and night. Okay, that’s kind of a lie, she does all those things still just not as much as she used to. Due to being the daughter of Bulma, she was every bit the genius she was, and well it really wasn’t a surprise when she graduated last month, having turned twenty years of age not even a month before that.

While school kept her busy, it wasn’t the major reason as to why she hasn’t seen him for such a long period of time. If she had her way, which she does most of the time, then she would’ve gone and visited Goku right after class each day because she likes freaking adored him. But you see, Goku kinda likes to do things without thinking about the consequences at all. So at the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku had pretty much taken this dark-skinned boy, who went by the name Uub, as his pupil, ditching his friends and family to go train with him. She didn’t know who this kid was, nor did she care, but she was smart enough to figure out that that boy must have some kind of a connection with Majin Buu. Before he had left, he had told everyone that he would return, however as years flew by and still no Goku, she sort of became used to the idea that he was never coming back. Then, less than two days ago, he finally had returned, or so she heard he did from her mother.

That’s when the memories of their first meeting rushed back to her, causing a dreamy smile to appear on her lips.

It all started at the tender age of five, which is when she had met the hero. On that day, her mother had to go on a business trip so instead of leaving her with her aging grandparents, she had all but dumped her at who she had claimed was her long-time best friend. Her first impression of him was that he was very dumb, slow, and just plain boring. He clearly didn’t know how to deal with a Saiyan Princess as for hours he had tried to provoke her into a sparring match. He would have probably attempted to get her to spar with him throughout her entire visit if it wasn’t for the small tap on her small shoulder that set her off wailing for the world to hear. That ‘tap’ reminded her of the punches her father gave to her older brother, while in their training sessions. She hadn’t stopped crying until he mentioned park and ice cream in the same sentence. While at the park, as she was licking her double chocolate chip ice cream, a big mean boy with an evil grin had thought that slapping her cone out of her hands was a great idea, so he did. Her world just about ended when her beloved cone had splattered onto the ground, the dark treat melting rapidly on the pavement, the summer heat causing it to sizzle into nothing. Sniffling softly, her huge round eyes stared at the gooey mess longingly, as if her looks alone would bring it back to ‘life’ but to no avail. Then before she could burst out crying again, the Earth raised Saiyan had kneed on the ground, surprising her when he opened her two tiny fists up, gently pushing his chocolate ice cream cone within them. Her mouth had hung down in amazement as her aqua orbs stared at his smiling face, the burning Sun illumining his form in an angelic like manner.

Looking back at it now of course it was stupid and cheesy, but for a five-year-old girl, it hadn’t been.

She all of a sudden shivered, her innocent thoughts of the older Saiyan warping into not so innocent. She felt a spike of arousal shoot down south when she recalled the naughty wet dreams she has had for the past six days straight, which was truly bizarre! For six freaking days, she had sexual dreams about Goku and hell she just didn’t understand why! Seriously! She has never felt that way about him before this week, so why the hell does she now! And the dreams, they were so….fucking hot! She never considered herself to be a pervert; however, now she was starting to wonder if that was even true anymore.

And what’s weird about all those dreams is that they didn’t actually _feel_ like dreams. When Bra felt her tongue flick the tip of his pre-cum dripping cock, tasting his sweet yet bitter essence, that didn’t feel like a dream. When she swallowed him whole, her red lips kissing the base of his dick, that didn’t feel like a dream. When she all but threw her pussy at his face, his tongue going deep inside her soaking wet core, that _most certainly_ didn’t feel like a dream. And when he had her bent over in the shower, fucking her wild until she exploded all over him, that didn’t fucking feel like a dream! And Kami, the whip cream…soooo fucking good! She felt like she was going insane with want when she had woken up this morning, her fingers rubbing against her arching pussy so fast that she barely lasted for a minute, her juices drenching the sheets when she came.

Bra pressed her palm against her sex, trying to somehow alleviate the urgent need to strip out of her dress, dive onto her bed, and finger herself until she passed out. _Stop it!_ She hissed, ripping her hand away from her twitching pussy, as she had been seconds from soiling her three-thousand dollar dress.

She failed.

“Damn it!” Bra swore when she saw that she had a wet patch on her crotch area. “Well, at least it isn’t noticeable.” Her aqua eyes stared at the red-spotted bed longingly, feeling absolutely disgusted at just how horny she was! She was about to cave in, her hands already tugging at her dress when-

“BRA! It’s time to leave!”

The female half Saiyan growled with sexual frustration as she had no choice but to suppress her urges until after the wedding.

“I’m coming!”

She hollered, slamming the door shut on her way out of her room with anger.

_Kami…I think I’m going to die today..._

* * *

“Hot damn Trunks, Bra looks sexy as hell!”

The lavender half Saiyan, who was dressed in a black tux just like his best friend, frowned.

“Goten, I swear sometimes you forget that she’s my fucking sister and I don’t want to hear shit like that!”

Goten winced when Trunks punched his shoulder, before stomping away from him with anger. Making sure his friend had turned the corner, he grinned as he made his way toward the blue-green haired half Saiyan, who was leaning against a white painted wall, with a cup in hand, presumably punch; she looked extremely bored and Goten decided he was going to change that. So filled with confidence, he tapped her shoulder to gain her attention, since he had been standing for about a minute near her and she had yet to notice.

Unbeknownst to poor Goten, she most definitely knew that he had been standing beside her…she just didn’t give a shit. She already knew what he wanted and she didn’t want to waste her time telling him off, so she continued to ignore the taps he was giving her shoulder.

Well, she tried to anyways.

“What is it Goten?” she asked, a sigh escaping her lips as she briefly eyed him lazily before returning her gaze to musicians on stage again.

“Great party huh? It’s cool that your mother had bought a huge place like this to host my brother’s wedding”

“Yup.”

“Crazy that he got married huh?” He said with a smile.

Bra looked in the direction Goten was looking, rolling her eyes when Gohan whispered something into Videl’s ear, causing her to giggle, both of them dancing in rhythm with the music. “I don’t think so.”

“Why is that?”

“Cause no offense Goten, but your brother is a fucking nerd. I was told so many stories of how badass he was when he was younger and now-now he’s…lame.”

Goten tilted his head confusingly, not understanding why he’s brother is ‘lame’. “Uhhh why?”

And Bra was done, becoming irritated at just how _dumb_ the half Saiyan sounded; so she walked off.

Goten became alarmed, hastily following behind the Saiyan Princess like a lost puppy. “Hey wait up! Where you going!?”

“Away from you.” She replied flatly, the way her hips sashayed as her heels clicked against the glossy floor causing Goten eyes to wander to her ass.

“But I wanted to ask you-”

“Nope.”

“But you haven’t even heard what I was about to ask!”

“That you wanted to ask me out or some shit like that right?” she said, coming to a standstill with her hand extended in order to prevent the half Saiyan from colliding with her.

Goten didn’t say anything as his eyes sadly lowered to the floor, now feeling very awkward at the Princess’s heated glare. However, upon seeing the look of defeat on his face, Bra was struck with guilt, but then she realized that she was incapable of such feelings. 

“Look at me Goten.”

When he didn’t she grabbed his chin softly and tipped it so his eyes were on her; she suppressed the urge to rip his head off when his line of sight landed on the swells of her breasts. _Kami, guys and their obsession with tits._

And worse is that Goten doesn’t even try to be discrete.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t like you like _that_ …in fact, I don’t like you at all. To me, you’re just my brother’s best friend and nothing else. So get the hint and fuck off please.” With that, she turned and strutted off, leaving an astonished Goten behind.

Bra knew she was a bitch and honestly, she really didn’t care.

As she looked ahead, she froze when she saw the familiar wild hair and a broad grin. Bra didn’t think as she broke into a run, all but shoving everyone in her path, making them scream at her in outrage. Hell, she even thrust the newlyweds to the side in her hast toward the full Saiyan.

As Goku flinched do to Chi-Chi’s deafening screams of him missing their son’s wedding, he grunted when a red blur slammed right into his chest, a sea of blue-green splashing against his face as he had nearly fallen off his feet from the sudden impact. The first thing that crossed his mind was:

“Hey Bulma, I didn’t think you missed me that much!”

Normally Bra would have gotten mad at her being compared with her aging mother, but right now, she just wanted to hold on to her crush and smell his woodsy scent that she loved so much. _Kami, I’ve missed it so much!_

And then, as she looked at his cute confused expression, she bit her lips like; _and I want him to fuck me until I can’t stand!_

As for Goku, he was utterly lost when his dark eyes locked with one of the most alluring pair of blue eyes he has ever seen. His jaw then dropped. “Br-Bra?! Is that you?!”

“Yup it’s me!” She replied cheerily, her eyes curving upwards. _Then suck him dry._

“Wow, you look just like your mother now!”

“I know, right! Everyone says that!” She replied with the same excited tone as his, her facial features completely innocent. _And then sit on his face._

“We should catch up sometime soon!”

“Totally!”

But she was anything but innocent; no, she was abso-fucking-lutely devious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last in the She's So Devious saga. The last chapter will be up soon! Enjoy my perverted fantasize! =)
> 
> (Posted: 10/4/2020)
> 
> ~Gater~


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bra corners her prey.

* * *

**Forever Devious (Part 2)**

* * *

Goku swallowed thickly when he noticed how her happy expression faltered, being replaced with something that he has never seen before on such a pretty face. _No, gorgeous…_

He just about yelped when her knee accidentally grounded against his crotch.

She just about groaned when she felt his swelling cock twitch.

He panicked when she squeezed him tighter than necessary, her breast smashing against his chest, accidentally pushing them up enough for him to catch a glimpse of her red polka-dotted bra-

Goku’s arousal was gone, his face turning white as he all but shoved the Princess off him, causing Chi-Chi to glare at him angrily.

“Goku! Bra was just happy to see you again!” She scolded.

Bra gave them the cutest pout she could muster, which completely worked on Goku’s wife, but not on Goku. Normally yes, since he has always been rather slow-but this-this _cannot_ be ignored. The Saiyan didn’t know why, but he had a bad feeling about the half Saiyan before him, whose eyes were glistening with mirth. Unfortunately, it seemed that he was the only one that had noticed this as everyone else just glared at him for not only being late for his son’s wedding but now also being an ass to Bra.

It was right there that he decided to play along. “Oh, I’m sorry Bra! I didn’t mean to push you so hard! I was just surprised is all!”

Bra smiled. “Oh don’t worry Goku, that’s not nearly as hard as you’re going to fuck me tonight!”

That’s what she wanted to say but instead said: “Oh don’t worry Goku, it was my fault! I shouldn’t have just _sprung_ on you like that.”

Goku gulped when he noticed a hint of white peeking out of the slit of her dress, her creamy thighs briefly exposed for him to see. And Bra, the bitch that she was, smiled because she _knew_ that he was starting to see her in a new light.

“But…you were kinda _rough_ so you can make it up to me with a dance!”

“Uhh maybe later Bra, I need to go see Gohan tell him-”

“Come on! Gohan can wait until I’m done with you!”

Before Goku could protest any further, the Saiyan Princess yanked him off to the dance floor.

Goku wanted to die. It was impossible to not get a boner when the devious woman keeps on grinding against his throbbing cock, which was pressing so tightly against his tux pants that he couldn’t help but groan with pleasure. Goku was pretty much stuck because if he pushed Bra away from him, everyone would see his straining bulge. And Bra, the minx she was, very well knew this and wasn’t ashamed to admit it as she levitated off the floor and whispered in his ear-

“What’s wrong? Do you want me to move away?”

“NO!” Goku exclaimed, tightening his hold on her involuntary which was a big mistake as she had reeled him in closer, captured his earlobe with her teeth before giving it a nibble; he shivered when she then gave it a soothing lick with her wet pink tongue.

“I’m gonna be blunt with you _Goku_ …” She hissed, her hot breath and intoxicating scent filling his nostrils.

And giving how her scent was stronger than it should be, to the point that it made him feel lightheaded with want, she was most certainly wet.

“I like you a lot…and I want you to _fuck_ me tonight…” She whispered as her hand slipped inside pants and much to her surprise, he had _nothing_ down there.

Her greedy hand glided down his tortured penis, from the tip and then down to his base before cupping his balls and giving them a tight yet gentle squeeze; Goku bit his tongue in order to control a moan that wanted to desperately break loose. Her hand then traveled back up again, her fingers circling around the tip of his cock until it was coated with his pre-cum; she then used the gooey substance as lubricate and begin stroking him so slow that he felt like he was going to lose his mind!

“Kami, it’s just as _big_ as the one from my dreams.”

Goku’s eyes were now half-lidded, his resolve to resist the half Saiyan vanishing, leaving his mind to be consumed with nothing but pure lust. His hand made slow circles on the small of her back, which encouraged her to pump faster.

“Cum for me… come on….” She purred out, the large hand that was once on her back now stroking the base of the back of her neck.

“Oh, Kami Braa-AHh…I think I’m gonna-”

“Cum? Then fucking cum…let it all go like you _will_ when you bend me over tonight and-”

“Hey, dad!”

Goku tried to put a stop to it. He really did, as he had clamped his hands on her to halt her hyper-fast jerking but it was not meant to be. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when his cock gave one final pulse before exploded not only all over Bra’s hand but all over his pants, making the Saiyan Princess give a catty grin. As Gohan and Videl made their way directly toward them, Bra quickly slipped her cum covered hand out of Goku’s pants, giving it one last loving stroke before bringing it towards her lips and licking it clean rather nicely, the whole time her eyes never leaving the older Saiyan’s; Goku shivered.

Just as Gohan and his new wife arrived, Bra wrapped her arms around the Saiyan as she did earlier on, her ear pressed against his heart as she sighed with content.

“Dad, glad you can make it!” His eldest son said.

Goku regained his composure upon hearing Gohan’s voice. “H-Hey son…sorry I didn’t make it in time for your wedding and-”

Gohan gave a tight smile. “Dad…you will always be…dad. Besides, better late than never right?” 

Goku tried to give his famous Son grin but he couldn’t muster it knowing that if Bra chose to just up and leave, he would be exposed for the world to see.

Gohan gave his father an odd look as he took note of how tense he was. His gaze then fell on Bra, who was facing away from him, making him unable to decipher her expression.

“Uhhh, dad? Why are you still holding onto Bra? The dance had finished quite a while ago.”

“Oh uhhh she just…doesn’t want to let me go! Yeah! She missed me so much and she wanted to make up for seven years’ worth of…hugs?”

Gohan laughed. “Seven years? Don’t you think that’s a bit too much dad!?”

Bra turned her head towards Gohan and gave him a childish grin, which the half Saiyan returned. As for Videl, she narrowed her eyes at her in suspicion, causing Bra to stick her tongue out at her teasingly, which caused her to relax; then Bra fucked it up by licking her lips in a suggestive manner, mouthing to her the word “mine”.

Videl’s mouth dropped, her icy blue eyes widened in shock. _That little witch!_

“Well dad, it was nice seeing you after so long! Hope we can go out like we used to huh? Maybe take Goten with us too!”

Goku nodded nervously, which Videl didn’t miss, but the same couldn’t be said for her husband.

“Sure thing son!”

Gohan then walked off, Videl desperately trying to point out that the Saiyan Princess was seducing his father, which he thought was ridiculous, insisting that Bra has always been a good girl.

Not wanting to run into any more awkward situations, Goku ripped himself from the half Saiyan’s form and made a break for it to his and Chi-Chi’s reserved room, Bra watching him go with a wicked smirk.

She then followed him and just as she rounded the corner and entered the elevator, Goten’s voice stopping her before she was able to push the floor where her Goku had ran off to.

“Hey Bra! Where you going?! Aren’t you going to see my brother off? Also, I was wondering if-”

“To fuck your dad.”

“Wh-what?!” Goten stumbled back.

“That’s where I’m going. I’m going to fuck your dad.”

And then the elevating doors closed, leaving a deadly pale and confused Goten behind.

“Oh man, oh man, oh man!” he mumbled to himself, pacing back and forth anxiously. He knew he should swap his pants for new ones, just in case someone, like his wife, came in here and finds him with them soiled. Unfortunately, he just wasn’t thinking straight, still in complete shock at what just occurred only moments ago.

Goku couldn’t comprehend what changed! Bra was never like this! She was supposed to be this nice sweet girl, not this evil she-devil who seemed to be hell-bent on having her way with him.

“Gee Goku, you seem rather tense.”

Goku nearly broke his neck when he whipped around, his sights landing on the daughter of Bulma, who had kicked off her heels and was in the process of yanking her panties down her legs, tossing those aside too.

“Wh-What are you doing?” Goku asked with uneasiness.

“Oh, _I’m_ not doing anything.” She replied, unzipping her red dress and throwing it to the floor like it was a useless rag. “ _You_ are.”

Goku watched with horror as Bra discarded her polka-dotted bra, her soft white breasts springing free from their tight confines. As his eyes followed the last article of clothing until it kissed the floor, his attention then switched to Bra, who had a long finger jutted out, pointing to the bra.

“I see how you look at _that_ and I know what you’re thinking. When you look at it, you see the little sweet innocent me, the one that you gave your double chocolate chip ice cream to all those years ago. Well, guess what? That little girl is gone. That little girl grew up into a bratty teenager and that bratty teenager grew up into the woman who’s about to turn into a home-wrecking bitch.”

Goku was speechless.

With a feral growl, the horny Saiyan Princess leaped on to him, pushing one of her breasts into his mouth.

“Now suck.”

Goku did what he was told. He released a muffled groan by how full his mouth felt, slightly frustrated when he just couldn’t fit the entire soft mound inside. Bra moaned when he tore his lips from her tit with a resounding pop, not even giving him a chance to breathe as she then shoved the other into his mouth. Bra gave in to the urge to squeal when he grazed her harden nipple, the stinging sensation driving her wilder than she already was. 

Having enough of that, she shoved the dumbfounded full Saiyan flat against the bed, ripping off his clothes before removing his shoes, followed by his pants, tossing them aside. With an impish grin and wink, she dropped to her knees, grabbed his swollen sticky cock, and swallowed him whole, Goku’s protesting words fading deep into the recesses of his mind, leaving pleasure and lust to take completely over. One hand sunk into her aqua locks as she bobbled her head rapidly from the tip of his dick to all the way down to the base, her eyes watering since Kami he was seriously _huge and wide._ Goku couldn’t remove his hooded orbs from the Princess even if he tried, the way she slurped and fondled his balls driving him to the brink of insanity. He moaned her name lowly enough for her to hear, making her pussy ache with want, her slurping sounds escalating to new heights as the spit that had accumulated within her mouth had begun to slither down his thick cock and pool onto his crotch.

_“_ Chi…ne-never…took it all in UGHHH!”

The wicked Princess chuckled, the vibration of her voice nearly sending him over the edge.

As he watched the minx take on his cock like it was her last meal, he realized that the whole time the Saiyan Princess has not removed her eyes from his. When it came to Bra, the things that made guys’ legs feel like jelly, other than her tits and ass, was her big rounded aqua orbs which shone brighter than the moon did at night. It has always been Goku’s weakness when it came to her, as she loved to use them against him to get something she wanted.

He never thought that she would use it as a tool to have sex with him.

Bra’s orbs enlarged when Goku expelled his essences without warning, filling her wet mouth with his hot seed. She swallowed as much as she could but shit there was just _too_ damn much, so she was forced to pull away, a long string of saliva still linked to his cock as ropes after ropes of cum splatter all over her chest.

“Loaded as fuck!”

Just as drowsiness began to take over, he was suddenly rudely awakened when the alluring scent of her sex was pressed against his face, making him want to taste it, so he did. It seemed that Bra wasn’t done sucking his cock because it was back inside her mouth, though this time the Princess also wanted to be pleased. While Goku’s tongue dipped deep within her pussy, his calloused hands gripping her soft butt tightly in order to consume as much of her essence as possible, Bra went up and down again on his rock hard dick, one of her hands occasionally pumping it, the other grabbing a handful of his balls.

Bra jerked away from his member to cry out blissfully when her juices spilled into Goku’s awaiting mouth, the full Saiyan savoring the flavor that was just purely Bra.

Goku gasped as his raging cock was suddenly devoured by her soaked pussy, Bra rocking back and forth so fast that his eyes had disappeared from view, probably hiding in the back of his head somewhere; Bra smirked proudly.

“Fuck, so goooddd!”

Goku didn’t respond, so she halted. The Saiyan urged her to continue but she firmly held him still, despite how much she wanted to move.

She slapped him.

“Say it.” She demanded, her voice quivering.

“Say what?”

“Say it, or I’m leaving!”

“Kami Bra…this is…insane…Ughhh!” His face tightened when her pussy clamped on his cock teasingly.

So he caved it.

“You…feel good?” He didn’t really know what to say. Dirty talk wasn’t something he was ever good at.

Bra rolled her eyes. “ _What_ feels good?”

“Down there...it feels so good to be inside you…”

Bra smiled nastily and moved.

“Kami I’m such a bad girl! Punish me, Goku, punish me!”

“Uhhhh! Bra!”

“Fuck yeah! Say my name!”

“Bra!”

“No Goku! I want to-oh fuck,sodamngooodd! I want you to scream it!”

“BRA!”

“Again!”

“BRA!”

“Feels good Huh!!”

“Kami yes!”

And so on and on; Goku didn’t care what he was saying anymore, he was so far gone at this point, completely at the Saiyan Princess’s mercy, her fingers pulling at his strings like a puppeteer. Though he didn’t realize it, he had lost so much control of himself that his eyes had briefly flashed that familiar turquoise color.

“OhkamiohkamiohkamikamiKAMMII!!!” Bra all but screeched as she had the most intense orgasm of her life, finally getting the satisfaction that she has craved for years upon years.

But she wanted more. No, she _had_ to have more!

And so did Goku. In fact, he was done giving a shit about his actions. All he knew now was that he wanted to be inside this beautiful creature for as long as he could handle.

The entire room lit up gold, Bra squealing when she was roughly pushed off him, flipped over onto her stomach, and just like that she was on all fours. Her eyes rolled back, her mouth hanging open as Goku began to fuck her harder than he has ever fucked his wife because this bitch needed to be taught a lesson for being a bad girl. Goku always took down the bad guys, so it was only the right thing to do to take down the bad girls also right? Sure the manner was different but it was all the same…right? _No…no it isn’t…._ A small voice whispered somewhere within his clouded mind.

“Pull my hair Mr. Son!” he did.

Goku was covered in a brilliant golden aura, pounding the hell out of her pussy from the back like there was no tomorrow. Bra turned her head to the side when he tugged her hair to the right, her hooded orbs glazed over and locked with his as she continued to rock back and forth against his pulsing thick meat, a line of drool escaping from the corner of her lip because fuck she was so high on sex right now! It was amazing! Her cries were so loud that she wouldn’t be surprised if the Supreme Kai himself heard her!

“Who’s my daddy?!”She laughed, knowing how silly this sounded.

Slam!

“I am!” Goku responded, feeling this situation hot since his wife never did this before…and probably will.

“Who’s this pussy belong to?!”

Slam!

“To me!”

“Best you ever had?!”

“Best I’ve ever had!"

“AhhhhFUCK-YES! Gokkuuuuu!”

“Bra-Ahhh-AH!!”

And then as her aquarium eyes burned into his turquoise ones, her tongue slipping out like the panting bitch she is, her eyes whitened as an even bigger orgasm than last time gushed out of her sopping wet core so hard, that she thought she would have to be revived by the Dragon Balls. She swore she could see King Yemma at the front gate, slamming his sentencing hammer against his desk, condemning her to hell for what she had done. Goku soon joined her when her womanhood choked his solid rod, milking him clean, his cum filling her up to the brim.

Goku and Bra both collapsed flat on the bed, utterly exhaustion from their wild activity. Soon after, they found themselves asleep comfortably, with Bra splayed haphazardly all over the bare full Saiyan’s chest.

And that’s exactly how Chi-Chi (who had obviously fainted), Bulma (who had turned white-hot with rage), Gohan (who couldn’t believe what he was seeing), Videl (who had muttered I told you so to her husband), Goten (who was jealous of his father), and Trunks (who had vomited) had found them.

As for Vegeta, he was currently beating the living hell out of Goku for defiling his Princess.

If only he knew just how devious his daughter really was.

* * *

**The End…**

* * *

“Huh?”

“What’s wrong young one?”

“I don’t know Ancestor…I think I heard loud screaming coming from somewhere…”

“But we are the only ones who live on this planet!”

“Oh…well it must be all in my head then….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah fuck, I'm done with this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (Posted: 10/8/2020)
> 
> ~Gater~


End file.
